Chemistry
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Modern AU. It's surprising just how distracting the right sort of chemistry with someone can be. Hiccup had pretty much forgotten they were on camera right away. Hiccup/Astrid Hiccstrid one shot.


**So, this is a Hiccstrid one shot, but will reference unrelated Elsa/Anna for a hot minute, because I borrowed them from a two shot I wrote called Lights.  
**

**You're only allowed to read this if you drink your Respect Sex Workers juice.**

-HTTYD-

Like always, Astrid texted the address and name of the company to her mother as she was leaving for work; in order to stop her mother fretting constantly, Astrid gave her the where, the who and always let her know when her mandatory tests came back clear. So far, Astrid hadn't been kidnapped and her mother hadn't received a box in the post with any severed body parts. So, their system seemed to be working.

She was still pretty 'new' to the business, really. Past the first three months, but not up at six months yet.

_"Be safe love."_

**"I will mom. Gotta go."**

Jumping in to the taxi, Astrid was relieved to get some warmth on her her bra-less chest (so there wasn't time for strap marks to form, because obviously, porn didn't do _reality_) and pulled her jacket a little tighter around her as they went. At least she knew the set would be warm. Plus, she'd be _moving _a fair bit, according to the job advert. She checked her bag again, made sure she had her most recent certificate and two forms of ID at the ready.

"This the place?"

Her taxi driver asked. Peering out the window, there were quite a few cars outside already and Astrid spotted the road sign nearby.

"Oh. Yeah. Thanks!"

She paid and hopped out, the car zooming off to leave Astrid hopefully not about to walk in to some poor surprised strangers house before stripping off. Then again, she was hot. They probably wouldn't mind _too_ much...

Rapping her knuckles against the door, someone opened it pretty soon.

"Hey. I'm Astrid?"

"Ah, yes. Come on in."

She followed him in, seeing the usual hubbub of activity buzzing around, cameras and lights being set up, conversations yelled across the room. And of course, a big huge bed in the living room, because it usually had the best lighting in any house rented to film in.

"Boss, seriously, she's a hazard!"

Astrid followed the sound of the word 'boss', found a cute enough guy talking to a pretty hot woman, with hair even more white-blonde than Astrid's after a week in the sun.

"Shane, go and set up in the other room would you? Anna, please step away from the wires."

"Yes _boss._ Oh, your lady is here."

A redhead pointed the boss lady toward Astrid, and boss lady looked relieved to see her.

"Astrid?"

"That's me."

"I'm Elsa, your director. Do you have everything?"

"Yep, here."

She handed her stuff over, stifling a yawn and thinking longingly of more sleep tonight already, but to condense the schedule down, they were getting both the pre-shoot stuff _and _the video all done in one day. Elsa took her ID and clean bill, handing it to someone to photocopy for her records.

"Boss? Guys here too."

Astrid turned around to see her co-star, unsure what she was expecting. It wasn't _that. _Most movies used guys built like trucks, because male power fantasy or something. Astrid wasn't _that_ fussy about body type, but she _was _fussy about ego, and guys with oversized muscles usually had oversized egos to match. And not in a way they could usually back up.

"Hiccup!"

Everyone - including her co star - blinked in surprise at the sudden shout, turning to find the redhead who'd been talking to Elsa just a minute ago.

"Oh. Hi... Anna, right?"

"You remembered. I'm touched!"

'Hiccup' continued to look surprised as 'Anna' crossed over and hugged him, one hand hugging her back while the other came up to scratch her head.

"Did I get booked for a threesome and I didn't realise?"

She looked to Elsa, who was shaking her head and looking mildly exasperated.

"Anna, please put him down."

"Sorry. Hiccup and I did a couple of films together, the whole teenage sweetheart and prom night type things."

Hiccup nodded, looking mildly relieved when Anna let him go.

"Yeah. You're not... what are you doing here?"

"The boss."

"Anna!"

Astrid couldn't help laughing as Anna scampered back to her... girlfriend? Presumably. Astrid couldn't imagine bringing a date to a porn set. Then again, she'd never dated a director before, or even another porn actor.

Finally able to take in her co-star, Astrid nodded inwardly to herself. A little on the lean side for his height, but his t-shirt sleeves revealed long, ropey muscles and he had big, dexterous-looking hands. _I can work with that, _she thought to herself.

"I apologise for my girlfriend, she's a little... energetic."

Hiccup laughed next to Astrid.

"Yeah, I noticed that before."

"You're not the one who almost broke her nose, are you?"

Wide-eyed, Hiccup shook his head.

"Nope, that was before me, she warned me about getting slapped if I grabbed her hair without warning."

"Do you have your ID?"

"Oh, yeah. And I shall show you this" Hiccup turned to Astrid and handed her a piece of paper "so you know you're safe with me."

His smile was a little shy, a little crooked, but definitely cute. She liked his hair too, close to shoulder length and messy in a way that said someone had just ran their hands through it. She'd definitely be doing _that _later. Scanning the paper - and seeing that Hiccup was _not _his real name - Astrid nodded and handed it back.

"Thanks. Elsa has mine, but I'm clear too."

"Good to know."

After she was done copying their information, Elsa returned their documents to the two of them before sending them off to get hair and makeup done.

"So, have you worked with this company before?"

"Nope, you?"

Hiccup nodded, pouting a bit when poked with a makeup brush as someone dusted him with a little colour for his face, so the lighting wouldn't make him look washed out.

"Once. She's picky with her male actors, so I took it as a compliment she invited me back. Have you been working long?"

"Few months, you?"

"Same, it's my six month mark in a few weeks. My friends didn't believe it was for real til I sent them a copy of a DVD."

"Shoulda made them pay."

He chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure they were gonna pay to see me naked. They've seen it enough times in changing rooms at the gym."

"You work out?"

"I try. Doesn't make much difference. I'm built like my mom, we both look like we were stretched out a little too long and the width didn't catch up."

He was funny, pulling faces when the makeup guy turned away, cracking jokes and even saying he'd cover his eyes while they got changed if she wanted.

"I think shyness is a little moot, since you're probably gonna come on my face later. Try to avoid the eyes. Stings like a bitch."

"Oh, I know."

Astrid raised an eyebrow. Hiccup just winked, undoing the belt of his jeans so he could change in to the 'work clothes' for the day - formal suit-style trousers, but pretty snug, if his groans and struggles were anything to go by.

"My ass is not gonna fit in these, I need help!"

Falling about laughing as it took two burly men to wrangle Hiccup in to his bottoms, Astrid had to agree that he had a pretty round, definitely grope-able backside. Bigger than she'd expect for his lean frame.

"You'll have to start adding that to your applications. Huge ass, please be aware."

He chuckled, taking a few steps to check he wasn't about to burst out of them.

"It's usually fine once they're on, usually, but as I'm pretty thin, the waistband is rarely very forgiving and there's only really slim-fit stuff to fit someone this tall and skinny."

Astrid cocked her head, looking him up and down.

"Well, they definitely... fit."

Hiccup looked down, then back at her face, and the cheeky git stuck his tongue out.

"Well, I'm not thin _everywhere._"

* * *

Oh, she was pretty. She was very, very pretty. Hiccup already had the whole _I get paid to have sex with really hot people _thoughts about his job in general.

But _damn. _Astrid was just... wow. He was actually thankful for Anna's exuberance breaking the ice a bit, because he was initially a bit flustered by how gorgeous Astrid looked, even in her lazy casuals, never mind when she was made up and dressed up.

And she was _funny. _Witty and spunky, eyes sparkling with mischief as the pre-shoot flirting started up; it was much easier to work on set with someone who wasn't solely in the 'just get done and get paid' mood. Meanwhile, Astrid was willing to lark about a bit, laughing at his struggle with the tight trousers. Before quite blatantly checking out where there was something of a visible outline against his leg in said tight trousers. He did his best to readjust so it didn't look _too _suggestive, but there was a reason Hiccup struggled to clothes shop but _didn't _struggle to find work in porn.

"Ok, let's get your photos done, then we can do the outdoor establish shots. Then we'll stop for lunch before touch ups and starting filming."

"Oh, I can't eat before I work, but I will need coffee first."

"How come?"

Hiccup asked, mildly concerned Astrid had some illness he should be wary of. She smiled, shrugging in to a light jacket over the soft blue vest she'd put on.

"Just cus I always bloat a bit after I eat, and I didn't work _this _hard on my abs not to show them off on camera. I had a huge bowl of porridge for breakfast to keep me going, but my blood type is caffeine so that is a necessity."

They had to separate to do the individual photos, though Hiccup did keep catching sight of Astrid as she undressed, and was again reminded he was a _very _lucky man. And she wasn't wrong about her abs. They were more defined than his! And those _thighs..._

"Hey, Haddock? Fancy looking at the camera? She's gonna be naked again later."

_Whoops_.

"Sorry. Yeah. Let's do this."

He felt a little silly doing the stripping photos, and insisted there was no way he was taking the trousers off completely after how much effort it took to get them on in the first place. He had a similar issue trying to talk down his erection when there was a hot naked woman ten feet away, because _that _wasn't going to fit back in his trousers either. Eventually re-dressed, they headed out for a few establishing shots, some intro filming and then it was back in for everyones lunch and Astrid's large coffee.

"Make sure you brush your teeth when you're done."

Elsa, their very nice director, told Astrid, who nodded and went back to drinking. Hiccup carefully ate his sandwich while lighting and sound checks were done again, cameras getting set up. Then there was a quick run through of which positions they wanted, because Elsa preferred to meet them in the middle on genuine enjoyment versus good for filming.

Just before they were about to get into starting positions, Astrid beckoned him over, stretching up to whisper in his ear.

"You can grab my hair if you like."

Hiccup gulped. He was _definitely _in trouble. Astrid gave him a wink before he had to head over to his spot.

They were meant to be a couple, for Hiccup to be coming back after a business trip - hence the suit he barely got his ass in to - and so a _lot _of the usual cheesy porn dialogue was unnecessary. Which was a relief, as it meant Hiccup was less likely to start snickering.

It also meant they were supposed to be very... _passionate_, about each other. Which, admittedly, didn't take much acting with Astrid. If not for the guy coming right up to zoom in on them, or Elsa occasionally calling out directions, Hiccup could have pretended it was an ordinary date with an extraordinary ending.

Astrid was a fairly tall woman, but just short enough she had to tip her head up for him to kiss her. She'd arrived with her hair up in a braid, but it now sat in a loose ponytail, waiting for Hiccup to let it down later. He could taste the cool mint on her breath as they kissed, losing himself almost too easily in the way her mouth moved against his, the feel of her hands running up along his arms to loop around his neck, drawing him closer still.

Her slim hips fit neatly under his hands, jacket soon discarded to leave her in the soft vest underneath, Astrid soon pushing his jacket down his arms to fall to the ground in turn. She popped a few of the buttons on his shirt before her lips left his, sliding down his throat, brushing against his adam's apple before they were on the exposed skin of his chest, playing wonderfully as a part of reconnecting intimacy. Her hands ran over the front of his shirt, halting at his waistband before splaying across his groin, rubbing back and forth teasingly until the already tight trousers grew even tighter.

After finishing unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it free of his trousers to hang loosely, Astrid did as directed and sat on the edge of the bed, undoing his trousers and kissing playfully at the tent of his boxers. He could feel her warm breath through the cotton, see those big blue eyes looking up at him with a very convincing look of lust. Astrid tugged his boxers down, ran her tongue up along the underside of his cock with very little preamble and the gasp the microphones caught from him was utterly genuine.

Hiccup scarcely knew what to do with himself other than try not to come too quickly as Astrid gave what was probably the best blowjob he'd ever had in his _life,_ nothing about her energy or eagerness feeling fake or forced. He slid his fingers through her hair and tugged lightly, almost going cross eyed when Astrid moaned around his cock before pulling back, swollen lips and flushed cheeks only making her look even more attractive.

He knew she knew by the cheeky smile that he _had _to stop her, since coming too soon would mean the shoot took longer. Not that he'd mind spending longer with Astrid, but it wasn't fair on everyone else to hang around waiting on Hiccup's refractory period.

The spark between them only grew as they undressed each other, _almost _rough in the eagerness to find bare skin beneath. Smooth skin stretched over taut muscles when Hiccup's hands found her stomach, pleasantly surprised by how sensitive Astrid seemed as she squirmed in his hold, squeezing his ass when her hands slipped down below the waist of his trousers again.

There was lube stashed nearby for if Astrid needed the help, but as she'd agreed to him going down on her, Hiccup was hoping not to need it.. Finally throwing her bra aside before she stepped out of cute little lace briefs, Hiccup pulled the tie out of her hair, transfixed by the soft blonde strands as he ran his fingers through them, slightly wavy from being in her braid earlier.

Quite certain there was no way to look graceful while removing his own bottoms, Hiccup was only too happy to pull Astrid back against him, enjoying the feel of her body heat against his, burying his hands in her hair and feeling her moan softly into his mouth. She giggled as she grabbed one of his hands and brought it down, placing it firmly on her breast. Someone was talking nearby, but Hiccup was a little too lost in the blonde to really pay notice, and nobody was coming over to slow them down or tell them to stop.

Astrid's thighs, it turned out, were even more amazing up close, tensing and flexing under his hands, powerful and strong as they enclosed his head between them. Even if it _was _acting, Hiccup was drunk on the way her back arched, hips bucking up against his hands when he wrapped his arms around her to hold her a little more still, her wild motions making it difficult to put his tongue to good use.

"Fuck, I need you..."

Her breathy voice was almost enough to make Hiccup come on the spot, even if it was a scripted line and even if she was putting it on. His cock didn't care, twitching and leaking as she rolled on to her front - and _wow, _her ass was amazing - before coming up on all fours, blonde hair falling over her face before she flipped it over her shoulder, smirking at him and wiggling invitingly. By Astrid's own admission, it was one of her favourite positions, and Hiccup was _not _complaining.

Gratified to find her wet and welcoming, he slid into her soft, hot grip with a deep sigh, leaning over and Astrid twisted to meet him, kissing sloppily before she pushed back, urging him to move. A cheeky little nip to his lower lip, soothed by her tongue as they kissed again, Hiccup rocking in to her at last and _gods _she made the most incredible sounds. She moved with him, met his thrusts, let out sweet, sinful little pleas for _more, harder, faster _and Hiccup was powerless against her wants, obeying everything the beautiful blonde siren asked of him.

Even her back was sexy. Hiccup wasn't really aware he could find that area so attractive, but it was on her. Lightly freckled, with little dimples at the bottom his thumbs rubbed over, lithe and graceful as she arched and moved, the slender curve of her hips more prominent and even more inviting to his hands as they fucked.

He had to slow down, to catch himself before he came too soon again, and Astrid whined in complaint, pushing him off and twisting under him, murmuring sweetly that she wanted to see his face. Hiccup was lost the second he saw those big blue eyes again, half-lidded as she peeked up at him, tongue coming out to wet her lips and drawing him down to kiss her again. He lifted her leg up against his shoulder, absolutely enjoying the excuse to wrap a hand around her incredible thighs again as he pressed back in, almost dizzy with the silken grip of her.

Someone actually had to come over and nudge Hiccup to get his attention, which made Astrid giggle, and _that _did something very interesting and distracting to Hiccup as she shook under him.

"Boss says we got enough, so if you wanna wrap this up sometime soon, go ahead."

Hiccup nodded, only then realising how he was covered in sweat, probably not making it look half as good as Astrid did, skin covered in a light sheen that somehow didn't look awful under the hideously bright lights.

As they started up again, Astrid gripped his hand and moved it again, pressing it down urgently in a clear message of _touch me _that Hiccup was only too glad to comply with. She tensed and shuddered, biting her lip before he felt the telltale flutters, more smug than he would admit to as Astrid spasmed and squeezed his cock, knowing he'd brought the goddess under him to climax.

And it was on film, recorded for posterity forever!

If she hadn't run her hand over his chest, told him that she wanted to see him cover her, Hiccup would have actually forgotten he was meant to pull out; even Elsa, who aimed for more realism than any other company, knew 'pop shot' films sold better overall.

He'd barely wrapped his hand around himself before he came, which felt like a bit of a waste of the slick shining along his shaft but Astrid soon distracted him again, dragging her fingers through the puddle forming on her tightly muscled stomach before bringing it up to her mouth, sucking the digits clean while holding his gaze the entire time.

"Well. I can only say a huge thank you to you both. I barely had to direct you, and I think you had _amazing_ chemistry."

Astrid, after wiping herself down and taking the nice fluffy dressing gown, nodded at their director.

"I wholeheartedly agree, we were amazing. I'm gonna go shower now, cus then I can eat! I'm starving!"

Hiccup thanked Elsa a little more modestly, before going to clean himself up too. They still had their post-shoot 'chat' to do, confirming everything was consensual and apparently adding the 'human element' to the fake world of porn, but that could wait until Astrid had the chance to eat.

Astrid was back downstairs before him, hair damp and tied back, huge mug of coffee in one hand and a sandwich the length of her forearm in the other, chatting with Anna in between bites. Given some of the looks Astrid was getting from crew members, it was probably good Elsa had rules that her staff weren't allowed to hit on the actors.

With everything wrapped up and paychecks dispensed, Elsa reiterated they were incredible on camera together, strongly hinting she'd like to have them both back for more shoots in the future. Astrid seemed agreeable, and Hiccup certainly wasn't going to say _no. _Hel, he'd had done the whole thing for free.

As they headed outside, Astrid's coffee now in travel mug form, she turned to him before he could head over to his car.

"So, have you ever dated anyone in the industry?"

"Me? No. How about you?"

She shook her head, taking a long swallow of coffee before she answered.

"Nope. But I was chatting to Anna, and she _swears_ by it now. I can see her point, really. No worries about the first date question 'so what do you do for a living?', and no worries they won't understand that it's just a job."

Trying not to get his hopes up, Hiccup shuffled from one foot to the other, trying to choose words that would make him seem cool and collected still.

"So, why are you telling me this?"

Astrid turned and looked up at him, that damned playful smile surely going to be the death of Hiccup.

"Well, I was thinking... want to see if we're just as good without the cameras?"

-HTTYD-

**This was a fairly recent prompt, but I didn't want to forget about it. So here it is!**


End file.
